martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Vault God King
The Astral Vault God King is one of the three God Kings of the saint world. Astral Vault God King was someone who had reached the peak of the body transformation system. In terms of Laws and force fields he might be at a disadvantage, but in terms of physique, he has nearly reached the peak of the universe. With only his mortal body's intensity, it has already far surpassed the rank of a lower True Divinity. First Appearance At this time, a terrifying pressure arrived, like a galactic storm sweeping through the cosmos. Underneath this tremendous pressure, all Holy Lords and World Kings were forced to their knees. Although the saint race Empyreans weren’t suppressed to such a miserable degree, they still felt their hearts race with fear. Without a doubt, this sort of pressure could only belong to a True Divinity! All of the saint martial artists rapidly bowed towards the void. They felt a vast sea of astral essence swell towards them. This was proof that the one arriving was a saint race True Divinity! At this time, the void trembled. A massive face appeared in the space a million miles away. This face seemed to be carved from metal, solemn and mighty, possessing an astonishing character! As the saint martial artists saw this giant face, they shivered. Astral Vault God King! Within the endless darkness, two shadows faced each other. One was Astral Vault God King and the other was the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. Within the void, Astral Vault God King’s form was incomparably massive, like a structure formed from metal. He was completely without hair, not even eyelashes. His skull resembled polished crystal, translucent enough that one could faintly see his brain within. His appearance was extremely unique. Description His figure was as great as an iron tower and his entire body seemed to be formed from metal. He didn’t have a single hair on his body, not even eyelashes. His skull resembled polished crystal, translucent enough that one could faintly see his brain within. His appearance was extremely unique. As a True Divinity, Astral Vault God King’s body would shimmer with a glorious light that emitted a powerful pressure. He would emit thunderous roars of dragons by just the movements of his joints. His astral and blood essence have a golden luster to it. This is due to his body transformation art reaching large success. Techniques Heavenly Astral Saint Body * A peak level Body Transformation cultivation method of the Saint Race. * If practiced to perfection, one's mortal body defense and resiliency will be unrivaled in the entire 33 Heavens. * Can increase one's intensity of astral essence ten times. Sword Potential Domain * Formed from thousands of sword mark space fissures. Each sword mark carries with it Heavenly Astral's sword potential and thus keeps the space from self repair. Each sword mark can heavily injure or kill directly an Empyrean Dark Star Disintegration * A master skill of Heavenly Astral that produces a thousand sword slashes in one swing of his heavy sword. Each slash has 30-40% of his might. It is an omni-directional skill that blocks all paths of escape. Items Dark Star Heavy Sword * True God Ranked Spirit Treasure * Forged with the essence of a dark star; an old star that evolved to have a terrifying gravity that could even crush an Empyrean with a shaky foundation. Cast with golden gem demonic steel as the sword shaft and became a heavy sword. * dark gold in color * It took several thousands of years for Heavenly Astral God King to build up. * Although it lacks a grand array formation and an item spirit, the sheer weight and hardness made it the best weapon for a Body Transformation martial artist like Astral Vault God King! * Within the grandmist space, Lin Ming learned that celestial bodies like the sun and moon couldn’t last forever. The combustion of the sun would gradually burn away all of its energy, and it would slowly dim down before extinguishing into a dark star. Only the material of this dark star would have such weight. * Materials from that dark star would be unbreakable, and even grandmist energy was thousands of times heavier than the dark star matter. Even a True Divinity would have a hard time refining such a material. Quotes * (Mocking the Good Fortune Saint Emperor) “Hahahaha! Did I hear wrongly? You want me and Soaring Feather to exterminate humanity? Why? You don’t need to mention something as mundane as the interests of our race to trick me. Although there are advantages to the saints in exterminating humanity, it’s nothing at all to me. Did you think I wouldn’t know that the reason you want to exterminate humanity is to accomplish your own goals? Why would Soaring Feather and I deign to help you?”Chapter 1924 – Astral Vault God King * (Astral Vault God King laughed) “Hahaha! Wonderful idea! We’ve been playing around all this time and today we should finally get serious! Even if I have to consume a little of my life it doesn’t matter; perhaps I might even be able to gain some comprehensions in this fight!”Chapter 2053 - Threaten * (Astral Vault God King sneered) “My mortal body intensity actually goes beyond that of a True Divinity spirit treasure. But, True Divinity spirit treasures are simply objects. Destroying them, while not easy, can still be achieved. As for me, I am skilled in all sorts of cultivation methods and different skills. With my mortal body, once I pour in astral essence and revolve the Astral Vault Saint Body, the intensity of my body will increase by ten times! Your attacks are strong, but if you cannot break through my defenses then everything you try will be futile!”Chapter 2063 – Fighting Astral Vault * (Astral Vault spoke about the past matters of his eminent breakthrough into True Divinity) “When I was stepping into True Divinity, I once went into seclusion on a dark star. Using the dark star’s terrifying gravity I tempered my own mortal body. After I truly broke into the realm of True Divinity, before I left, I used all of my strength to pull out a piece of matter from this dark star, a piece that was three inches wide, a foot long, and considerably thick. After I returned, I went into seclusion for another thousand years to use this dark star material to create a thin and long sword form. Using this sword form as the base, I cast an immense amount of golden gem demonic steel atop it, finally forging it into a heavy sword! I did not refine it nor did I carve any demonic runes on its surface. While this is a True Divinity spirit treasure it actually doesn’t have any supernatural abilities or array formations within. But, with its terrifying weight alone as well as its incredible hardness, it is the best weapon for me!”Chapter 2063 – Fighting Astral Vault Trivia * It is said that he is a hundred million years older than the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign and technically his senior. * According to rumors, the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign was on ill terms with Astral Vault God King. It was said that they might have fought before, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if there was some sort of personal grudge between them. * In terms of bodily strength, Astral Vault could be said to have reached the zenith. But because of only practicing a single cultivation method that focused on mortal body intensity, this sacrificed other areas that he had been unable to truly make up. This was because while Astral Vault God King was formidable, his fighting technique was extremely singular in both offense and defensive, and lacked the variety needed. Thus, he would eventually lose from a master with equal strength while having the ever-changing element of having all encompassing abilities. This is also the reason why Astral Vault is at the low order of all True Divinities, being only higher leveled than masters who had just barely became True Divinities. References Category:Male Category:33 Heavens Category:Heavenly Astral Heavenly Palace Category:Characters Category:True Divinity Category:Saint Convocation Heaven